I Think I Have A Bun In The Oven
by Emily Colfer-Criss
Summary: Sequel to Big Girls Don't Cry! Katy has been acting strange lately, and Kurt is shocked to find out why. Rated T for swearing.


Katy Anderson-Hummel had a good life. She lived in New York, for a start. Her dad was on Broadway; I mean, how many people can say that?

Despite the fact that she had two gay dads, school life was pretty easy. She'd grown out of people telling her that she was going to turn out a lesbian because of her dads, but whenever someone insulted THEM, it hurt.

Besides, she had a boyfriend. And not just any boyfriend. The most wonderful, gorgeous, perfect boyfriend in the world! Oh, and he was the school "hottie" so everyone was somewhat jealous.

2 years ago, she though no-one would ever want her as their girlfriend. But that was 2 years ago. Since then, so much had happened. Her hair had grown, she'd been in holiday and had a half-permanent tan, sand her clothes were SO much nicer. Kurt had gotten a raise in salary, and had taken Katy on a little shopping trip- basically buying her everything she wanted.

But yeah- a boyfriend! Katy smiled as she though about the time her dads first met him.

* * *

"Dad, I'm home!" Katy called as she entered the house. Dumping her Gucci bag down on the couch, she ran into the kitchen to see her dad. As usual, she found him standing in front of the oven, a pan of burnt food in his hands.

"Oh, hey babe," Blaine smiled as his daughter hugged him.

"What did you burn this time?" Katy teased. Blaine was...not the best cook.

"Pancakes," Blaine muttered, "Stupid things."

"Come on, dad. They're not that hard."

"Yeah, well you know I can't cook!"

Katy found this the perfect opportunity to ask.

"Um, daaaaad?" Katy asked in a sing-song voice.

"How much money do you want THIS time?" Blaine sighed lovingly.

"I don't want any money! I was just... Could I invite someone over for dinner? A friend?"

Blaine frowned, "Which friend? Demi? Sophia?"

"No, you've never met them."

Blaine was about to ask another question when the front door opened, and Kurt came in, singing.

"I'll ask daddy," Katy smiled, rushing to see him.

Ever since Katy was little, Kurt had been 'daddy' and Blaine had been 'dad', so they had separate identities.

Kurt was hanging up his coat, singing.

"Hopelessly devoted to you..."

"Hey, daddy!" Katy grinned.

Kurt's face immediately brightened, "Hey, honey!"

Blaine entered the room, still frowning, "Katy wants to invite someone over for dinner, is that okay, babe?"

Kurt smiled brightly, "Of course it is!" Katy had found it hard to make friends all through her school life, so anyone she liked was welcomed into the Anderson-Hummel household.

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. Dinner was almost ready, and Katy smiled. Right on cue, she thought, as Blaine went to answer the door.

A few moments later he appeared with a boy just a little older than Katy. He had slightly curly chestnut brown hair, bright blue eyes and was actually very handsome.

"Er, Katy?" Blaine asked, looking confused, "This boy says he knows you?"

Kurt came through, also frowning.

With a deep breath, Katy said: "Dads, I'd like you to meet Rhys Stevens. My boyfriend."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were obviously fine with Katy having a boyfriend, although Blaine was a little protective.

But one day, everything changed.

* * *

Kurt was humming happily as he made the bed he shared with his wonderful husband. It was a Saturday morning, Blaine had gone to see Wes and Jeff (his old Dalton friends who were in town) and Katy was in her room, either sleeping or texting Rhys.

Suddenly her door flung open and she ran to the bathroom, dropping her phone on the landing. Kurt was hot on her heels, grabbing her phone and knocking on the now locked bathroom door.

"Katy, sweetheart? Are you oka-"

He was cut off by the unmistakable sound of vomiting.

"Oh, darling..." he whispered into the door. He wished he could unlock it and help her out.

A few minutes passed, and then Katy unlocked the door and practically fell into Kurt's arms.

"Daddy," she groaned into his chest, "I don't feel good."

Kurt stroked her hair and soothed her.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. Do you need anything? Medicine or-?"

Katy shook her head, "No, I'll be fine, thanks. I feel a lot better now. I'm gonna go to my room and call off my date with Rhys though," And with that, she was gone.

Kurt sighed, as he watched his daughter pad back to bedroom, in her little vest top and track suit bottoms she wore for pyjamas.

It was probably something she ate, he thought.

* * *

Katy wasn't sick again during the day, so Kurt assumed she was fine. Blaine was out all day so the two had a relaxing day at home. They watched Guys and Dolls for the umpteenth time, Kurt did Katy's nails and they made cupcakes.

At around half past seven, just after dinner, Kurt went to put some washing away in his room. He could hear music blasting from Katy's room, as usual.

"You know you're only in it 'cause it's hot right now, hot right now, turn it up right now!"

Kurt went put away his clothes before knocking on Katy's door lightly, wanting to come in and put away her clothes.

He was sure he heard a 'yes', so went in. He didn't expect to see Katy sitting on her bed, crying her eyes out.

Kurt was shocked. Turning the music off, he sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"Katy, what's wrong baby?" Kurt asked gently.

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Okay, now Kurt was seriously confused, "What didn't you mean to do, sweetheart?"

There was a moment of silence before Katy looked him in the eye and said two words which would change everyone's lives forever.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Kurt had been pacing for about two hours. He couldn't believe it, his daughter was pregnant, he just couldn't.

He'd comforted Katy, but as soon as she's calmed down, Kurt had sent her to Rachel's house.

"Oh daddy," Katy sobbed, "do you hate me?"

"No! Sweetheart, I just think that it would be easier for Blaine to process if you weren't here. Besides, I think you need some sleep, okay?"

Blaine was due home any minute now, and Kurt had no idea how to tell-

"Honey, I'm back!"

Oh God.

"H-hi, Blaine," Kurt called, desperately trying to hide the panic in his voice. What am I going to DO? he thought.

Blaine entered the living room where Kurt had been pacing and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Hey you."

"Hey," Kurt replied, leaning into the touch.

"Where's Katy?" Blaine asked, breaking away from Kurt and wandered over to the couch, perching on the arm.

"Rachel's," Kurt simply stated.

Blaine smirked, getting up again and placing a soft kiss on Kurt's lips.

"So," he smiled, "we're alone?"

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat for what seemed like the millionth time that evening. Taking a deep breath, he sat down on the Begeire.

"There's actually something we need to talk about," he whispered.

Blaine immediately frowned, sitting down beside his husband, "Darling, are you okay?"

Kurt nodded, "I'm fine. It's just...Katy," he finished limply.

Blaine's eyebrows knitted together even more. Kurt only used this tone when something was seriously wrong, "What about her, babe?"

Kurt took another deep breath. He knew how Katy must have felt, keeping it a secret for so long.

"She's pregnant," he finally whispered.

There was a moment's silence. The only sounds that could be heard were each man's heavy heartbeat and the clock ticking.

Finally Blaine broke the silence, "What?"

"Katy's preg-"

"No, Kurt, don't say it again!" Blaine yelled, "How did this happen?"

Before Kurt had a chance to answer, Blaine jumped up and rushed to the door.

"Blaine, where are you going?" Kurt cried, rushing after him.

"I'm going to find that Rhys kid and give him a piece of my fucking mind, that's where I'm going!"

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled, grabbing Blaine's hand, causing him to halt.

Blaine whipped around. "You don't understand, Kurt! This is my daughter we're talking about! My little girl is pregnant!"

Kurt's eyes filled with tears, "Blaine... She's my daughter too."

Blaine's expression softened, "Oh, babe," taking Kurt into his arms, he burst into tears.

"Hey, it's okay."

Blaine sniffed, "No, it's not okay. I'm really sorry, it's just... I get so protective over her, and knowing that... That son of a bitch got her pregnant just..."

Kurt nodded, "I know. Let's just go to bed, and talk to her about it in the morning, okay?"

Blaine sighed, "Okay."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

_**A/N: um, this was really hard to write. I had the idea in my head but I suck at writing stuff down.**_

_**I don't know when I'll update this fic. I don't really update on a regular basis, just whenever I write the next chapter and figure out how to upload.**_

_**Please review! If I suck, tell me, if you actually liked it, also tell me!**_

_**Love**__**,**_

_**Emily xo**_


End file.
